


One Last Time before I go

by iamfandomstuck (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave dies, M/M, Sadstuck, Zombiestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamfandomstuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro and Dave are stuck in a zombie apocalypse. Yep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time before I go

For longer than Dave Strider can remember, it had always been Bro there for him. Apparently it's been like that since day one of his sixteen years, as his mother had died in childbirth. Derrick "Bro" Strider had raised him, giving him a name and someone to call family and, eventually, fall in love with. But, just after Dave's thirteenth birth day, it all went downhill.  
News reporters were frantic, people screaming in the streets, and the undead were everywhere. When Bro heard the news, he immediately packed bags for himself and Dave before hitting the road, katanas hidden under their seats, away from the prying eyes of the cops. Dave clutched at the seat, scared of anyone they passed on the streets, but Bro patted his head, calming him down.  
It was almost two years later when Dave confessed his feelings. Much to his relief, Bro returned them. On the night of his fifteenth birthday, they made love. Together, they fought zombies, always helping out where they were needed, but never staying for more than a week. Our story begins on one such night, where, after helping a family, Bro and Dave hit the road.  
~ ~ ~  
"Hey, Bro, can I try something while you're driving?"  
"Like what?"  
"Road head."   
Bro nearly swerved off the road. "What!?"  
"You heard me. And you can't deny that you want it because your dick's already making an appearance."  
Bro stayed silent for a moment. "Shut the fuck up."  
"Does that mean I can?"  
"Yes." Dave grinned, unbuckling and sliding between Bro's legs.  
~ ~ ~  
"How was that?" Dave asked, licking up what was on his lips before pulling Bro's pants back up.  
"Damn, kid, you've been workin' on that."  
"No shit, Shercock, now just get us to the next halfway house." He muttered, wriggling back into his seat and buckling up.  
"Yeah, yeah." Bro muttered back, smiling as Dave fell asleep on his shoulder a few minutes after.  
After about another fifteen minutes, he pulled into the driveway of an abandoned house. "Daaave, we're here."  
"No, sleepy time....."  
"Dave. Up."  
"No. I'm getting out now." He muttered before finding a pair of arms snaked around his waist. "Fine, we'll sleep in the car tonight."  
Dave giggled sleepily. "Thanks.... I love you."  
"I love you, too, l'il man."  
~ ~ ~  
Around three the next morning, Dave heard something outside that roused him from his sleep. Sitting up, he peered into the dark, seeing nothing. Bro woke slightly, but Dave quickly put him back to sleep with a quick reassurance before grabbing a katana and sliding out, ready.  
"Anyone there?" No answer. Dave rolled his eyes at himself. "Yes, someone who's gonna kill us is totally gonna answer me."  
He moved to get back in the truck before he heard growling nearby. "Oh, hell no. Not today, losers." Sliding into a battle ready stance, he smirked as the zombies came flocking. He quickly began decapitating them while Bro slept peacefully.   
When one managed to get him in the side, he screamed. He didn't /mean/ to, it just kinda happened, and the noise woke Bro, who immediately ran to his side and sliced up the few that were left. Dave lay on the ground, hand pressing on the wound.  
"Dave, what happened?" Bro asked, kneeling next to him.  
"It's nothing, just scratched me." He replied, wincing and pressing harder.  
"A scratch wouldn't be bleeding this much. Let's get you inside and then check it out."  
"A-alright....." He tried to stand, wincing. "Fuck, ow." Bro picked him up, carrying him and the first-aid kit to the one bedroom they were supposed to be sleeping in. Laying him on the bed, he motioned for him to remove his hand.  
"I-I got this."  
"No, you don't. Now move yer hand." Dave moved his hand with a hiss, the fresh bite obscured by torn cloth and blood. Bro bit the inside of his cheek, willing himself not to cry as he cleaned the wound gently before wrapping it. "There, all patched up."  
"How long?"  
"What?"  
"How long before I turn into one of those.... one of those things." Dave's head was down, fist clenched in the comforter.  
"Three to four days, maybe longer." He nodded once, fist clenching tighter before a sob racked through his chest. Bro pulled him close, shooshing him gently and kissing his head, letting his own tears slip silently down his cheeks and into Dave's hair. They fell asleep in each other's arms, waking close to noon.  
Dave smiled up at him sleepily and kissed him before his stomach growled.  
"Food?" Bro smirked as Dave nodded, blushing. "I'll be up in a minute." He slid off the bed and flashstepped into the kitchen, quickly making a sandwich and grabbing a bottle of AJ before flashstepping back up. Dave made grabby hands, grinning. Bro handed him the food before flopping next to him, kissing his neck.  
"I love you." Bro murmured into his skin.  
"Love you, too." Dave replied through a mouthful of sandwich. Bro chuckled, allowing a grin to slip through his calm facade. When Dave finished, Bro carried him into the bathroom and stripped him, helping him shower and clean the wound. He then carried him out and dressed him, settling them both on the couch and flipping on the TV.  
"Wow, shit still works." Bro muttered, making Dave laugh. The next two days went on as normal, except that Dave started eating less and his complexion paled.  
Dave knew it was his last night, so he draped himself across Bro's back. "Please?" His voice was quiet, needy. "One last time before I go....." And Bro couldn't refuse. He gently lay him back on the bed and made love to him, just like their first time. Dave fell asleep in Bro's arms, and for the first time in nearly thirty years, Bro let himself sob.  
The next morning, Bro woke to the feeling of Dave shaking in his arms.   
"B-Bro..... please...." He begged, eyes wide. "Don't let me......"  
"Dave, baby, I'm sorry.... I can't."  
"E-end it....."  
"What?" Bro's eyes widened.  
"Please..... I don't wanna hurt you......" His eyes filled with tears, and the sight broke Bro's heart in two.  
"A-alright." Bro picked his katana up off the floor, hands shaking. He startled when Dave lay his hand over Bro's larger one.  
"It's okay, I want this." He smiled, but fear was apparent in his eyes. Bro kissed him lightly before levelling the blade with Dave's neck.  
"I love you, Dave."  
"I love you, too, Bro." His voice cracked and he tilted his head back before Bro swung down. A perfect slice. He sobbed, letting the sword drop and pulling out a dagger, aiming at his chest.  
"I'll see you soon, Dave." He whispered before stabbing himself in the heart.


End file.
